


Saints Into the Sea

by walkalittleline



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkalittleline/pseuds/walkalittleline
Summary: “Dude,” Beau mutters, nudging him in the side, “what’s wrong?”“Nothing,” Fjord mutters through his teeth.Beau snorts. “Yeah, okay,” she says sarcastically. “You know that guy Cad is talking to or something? You’ve been glaring at him since showed up.”“No,” Fjord says simply, “I don’t know him.”“Then why—u-oh my god.” She snorts again. “Are you jealous?”
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord, Caduceus Clay/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 338





	Saints Into the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Let Caduceus get railed 2k20

He knows he has no right to be jealous. It’s not like he and Caduceus are together, not in that sense, at least. And if he read into those hushed moments they spent together communing, the way Caduceus looked at him with such pride, how gently he touched him any time he healed Fjord. Well, that was his own fault.

Knowing he doesn’t hold any sort of  _ claim _ over Caduceus’ affections doesn’t stop the sour burn of jealousy in his stomach as he watches Caduceus getting chatted up by a thickly muscled dragonborn by the bar where he’d gone to fetch fresh drinks for the rest of them nearly ten minutes ago. He’s tall, taller than Caduceus even, with dully gleaming copper scales and bright green eyes that keep raking over Caduceus in a way that makes Fjord dig his nails into the tabletop and grit his teeth. His arms are practically as thick as Caduceus’ waist, and Fjord can’t help but—distressingly—notice Caduceus’ own gaze darting to them every now and then.

He’s not stupid, he knows flirting when he sees it, as uncomfortable as it makes him when he’s on the receiving end of it. There’s no mistaking the quirk of Caduceus’ lips as he talks or the way the dragonborn leans into his space every now and then like he can’t hear him, his fingers ghosting up Caduceus’ forearm as he does. It makes Fjord’s stomach turn acidicly.

He thinks maybe part of why he’s so upset is the fact that he’d always assumed that Caduceus had no interest in a relationship, romantic or sexual, so Fjord had purposefully kept his mouth shut, tried to keep a respectable distance and hide his feelings. Finding out that Caduceus apparently has no problem with being shamelessly flirtatious has him both kicking himself and feeling an ache of regret and hurt at the idea that Caduceus must not return his feelings if he warms up to a total stranger this quickly.

The others are still talking happily around him but he can barely hear what they’re saying, his attention focused firmly on Caduceus across the room. 

“Dude,” Beau mutters, nudging him in the side, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Fjord mutters through his teeth.

Beau snorts. “Yeah, okay,” she says sarcastically. “You know that guy Cad is talking to or something? You’ve been glaring at him since showed up.”

“No,” Fjord says simply, “I don’t know him.”

“Then why—u-oh my god.” She snorts again. “Are you  _ jealous _ ?”

“What?” Fjord snaps, turning to scowl at her, “no!”

“Mm, those marks you’re making in the table say otherwise.” She nods to the grooves Fjord has been digging into the stained wood with his fingernails, smirking faintly. 

“Shut up,” Fjord mumbles crossly. He straightens in his seat as Caduceus picks up the drinks that have been sitting on the bar for the last few minutes and begins carrying them back to the table, the dragonborn watching him closely as he goes.

“Finally back,” Fjord says as he approaches, forcing his voice to something cheerful instead of petulant and accusatory.

“Just to drop these off,” Caduceus says, smiling and passing out the drinks he’s holding. “I was actually just having a lovely conversation.” He gestures towards the bar, glancing back towards the dragonborn, who lifts his chin in acknowledgment.

“Oh?” Fjord says, unable to keep the annoyance out of his tone, though Caduceus doesn’t seem to notice.

“Nyx is a follower of the Wildmother,” Caduceus says happily. “He recognized my earring and decided to say something. Turns out he’s actually distantly related to the Stone family, knew all about the story of the three heroes.” He trails off, looking pleased. “It’s nice, I haven’t seen many other worshippers since I left home.”

“Except me,” Fjord says, fully aware of how childish he sounds.

“Of course, except you,” Caduceus says placatingly. “I figured the rest of you would be drinking for awhile and Nyx doesn’t drink either so I thought he and I could get to know each other while the rest of you are otherwise occupied.”

Fjord opens his mouth to argue, to warn Caduceus that he shouldn’t be so trusting of strangers, but Beau leans into his space before he can say anything, clutching her new drink and grinning.

“Go for it,” she says, raising her glass towards Caduceus. “He’s hot.”

Caduceus flushes and Fjord stares at her in furious disbelief.

“I, um, I’ll be at the bar then if you need me,” Caduceus says.

Beau winks broadly and he smiles sheepishly before heading back towards the bar. 

Fjord turns angrily to Beau but, before he can say anything, she punches him hard in the arm.

“Stop being fucking creepy,” she says, raising her fist threateningly again. “Let the guy get laid if you’re going to be too much of a coward to say something.”

Fjord splutters incoherently but falls silent when she pulls her fist back again.

“Fine,” he grumbles reluctantly, “but I’m still keeping an eye on them. I don’t trust him.”

“Mhm,” Beau deadpans, coughing in a way that sounds suspiciously like “Avantika”. Fjord ignores her. Instead, he fixes his eyes back on Caduceus and  _ Nyx _ , watching as they pick up their conversation again, Caduceus wearing the familiar easy smile that usually makes Fjord’s stomach flutter but now just makes him feel vaguely queasy.

He drinks as he watches them, draining his nearly empty tankard before picking up one of the fresh ones Caduceus had supplied. For nearly half an hour he watches them simply talking, the others becoming steadily drunker around him with the exception of Jester, who is instead stealthily carving genitalia into the booths with a small knife. His stomach burns with jealousy every time Caduceus laughs or allows the dragonborn into his space with a familiarity that makes Fjord grind his teeth. 

When Nyx rests one hand on Caduceus’ knee and leans close to whisper something in his ear, Fjord sees red, his fingers so tight around his tankard his knuckles turn white. He watches Caduceus’ eyes widen and his lips part in surprise. Even across the room, Fjord can see his cheeks darken. And when Nyx pulls back with a questioning, expectant look, something cold drops into Fjord’s stomach when Caduceus nods silently. Nyx grins and brushes his knuckles down Caduceus’ cheek before standing and gesturing for Caduceus to follow.

Fjord watches in disbelief as Caduceus stands and trails after him without so much as a glance in their direction. The burn of jealousy turns to a hollow, breathless pain in his chest and he drops his eyes to his nearly empty tankard, swallowing hard. 

“Tough break, man,” Beau mutters, patting him on the shoulder. “But you really should have—where are you going?”

“I’m not going to interrupt him,” Fjord says as he stands, pushing away his drink, “I just want to make sure he’s safe. We’ve been betrayed before and we don’t know this man.”

“Says the guy who slept with someone we  _ knew  _ was probably going to try and kill us,” Beau says accusingly.

“And I don’t want the same thing to happen to him,” Fjord retorts. 

Beau sighs and rolls her eyes. “Fine, but don’t come crying when he gets pissed off because you wanted to be a weird voyeur.”

Fjord opens his mouth to argue but thinks better of it, slipping out of the booth and heading towards the stairs up to the inn above the tavern where they’re all staying. He pauses just below the landing to listen, grimacing at the quiet sound of kissing just down the hall.

“Yours or mine?” a low voice Fjord attributes to Nyx says. His accent is reminiscent of those he’d heard in Xhorhas, if less refined.

“Yours,” Caduceus replies, sounding faintly breathless in a way that brings heat unbidden to Fjord’s blood, his voice low and rough and tantalizing. “I’m not sure when my roommate will come back.”

“Good idea. I’m going to keep you busy for awhile.”

Fjord suppresses a disgusted noise, listening to the click and creak of a door opening and poking his head around the corner just in time to see the door next to the room he and Caduceus are sharing close. He leans back against the wall, closing his eyes and exhaling slowly.

“He’s fine,” he mumbles, “He’s got every right to do this and you’re just being jealous and paranoid.”

He has the sudden thought of a knife being pulled from under a pillow and plunged into Caduceus‘ back, or those broad, scaled hands wrapping around his throat, and his blood runs cold again.

“I’ll just sit in our room,” he mutters, nodding, “just to make sure.”

He tiptoes onto the landing and down the hall, unlocking the room he’s staying in and wincing at the creak of the old hinges as he creeps inside. There’s only a single wide bed in the room, something he’s been trying to work his brain around since they arrived at the inn earlier that afternoon. Though he supposed now he’ll be sleeping in it alone. 

He tugs off his cloak and boots, undressing to his small clothes in case Caduceus does come back and he needs to feign sleep. He climbs onto the bed, leaning against the headboard and straining his ears. Luckily—or maybe unluckily, he’s still not sure—the walls are thin and he can hear the muffled conversation from the next room. There’s a warm chuckle he recognizes as Caduceus’ and then silence, during which he assumes they must be kissing again. He tries not to think about it.

There’s a sudden creak of wood and a thunk against the wall that makes him panic at first, until he hears more quiet discussion and realizes the bed must be against the wall behind him, the sound being the rattle of the headboard. He hears a soft groan, much closer than any of the talk had been before, and his hands fist in the sheets as it sinks in that Caduceus is about to have sex with another man not three feet from him.

“You practically weigh nothing, you know that?”

Fjord starts, feeling the color drain out of his face as he hears the words, still muffled by the wall but clearly intelligible.

“I’ve been told that,” Caduceus replies, the lazy smile clear in his voice.

“I’m a little afraid I might hurt you.”

“It’s okay, I’m a cleric.”

Fjord hears the dragonborn laugh and then the conversation ends, replaced with the barely audible sound of more kissing and the occasional creak of the bed frame. He tells himself to leave, that he’s heard enough and that staying here is a complete betrayal of Caduceus’ trust and invasion of his privacy. But he can’t move. He feels like he’s rooted to the spot with a combination of hurt, jealousy and curiosity. He can hear Caduceus making soft, needy sounds on the other side of the wall and can’t help but imagine if he was the one pulling those noises from him instead.

“You’re so soft,” Nyx says, Fjord straining his ears to hear it. “Like velvet. Are you that soft all over?”

Caduceus groans in response, low and rough, and Fjord shivers, horrified at the heat pooling in his groin at the sound.

“And such pretty noises.”

Fjord scowls, trying to ignore Nyx and focus on the sounds Caduceus is making as his hand trails guiltily down his stomach.

“Let’s see how you sound when I open you up.”

Caduceus releases a breathy, stuttering whine and Fjord closes his eyes as he tries to imagine working his fingers inside of him, how his face would flush pink and his back would arch smoothly off the bed. The image makes his cock twitch and harden and he only hesitates a moment longer before slipping his hand under his clothes to wrap around it with a stifled groan. He’s sure they’re both too occupied to be paying attention but he also knows how ridiculously good Caduceus’ hearing is.

He can hear the creak of the bed on the other side of the wall, though it’s nearly drowned out by Caduceus, his breath catching on low moans and mumbled pleas. Fjord wonders if he realizes just how loud he’s being. He strokes his fingers loosely up and down his erection, teasing his thumb over the head. He pauses to lick his palm, gripping more firmly this time and biting his bottom lip hard to keep from crying out when Caduceus lets out a breathless, “ _ yes _ ,” that goes straight to his groin.

“So flexible,” Nyx murmurs, Fjord suddenly presented with the image of Caduceus folded under him, legs hooked around his shoulders, thighs spread expectantly. “Just relax, now.”

Caduceus lets out a long, desperate groan and Fjord stuffs his knuckles into his mouth, pumping his fist roughly as the bed begins to shake slightly as the bed on the opposite side of the wall begins rhythmically hitting the wall, rattling the headboard loudly. He can hear labored grunts and harsh breathing cut occasionally with soft whines and words of encouragement that Fjord tries to imagine Caduceus is saying to him. 

“Don’t stop, please,  _ ah _ ,  _ yes _ —mm s’good, feels g-good.”

Nyx doesn’t ever respond beyond approving grunts and the headboard smacking harder against the wall behind Fjord. He wishes so badly he was the one there with Caduceus, that he could tell him how incredible he looked and sounded, how good he must feel, to swallow up those sounds with a kiss and press close to him until every inch of skin was touching. He can feel his orgasm approaching, molten and heavy, when he hears it.

“ _ Fjord. _ ”

He almost doesn’t catch it, the sound barely a whisper as it leaves Caduceus’ lips, but it’s unmistakable. His hand stills despite his body urging him to continue, his cock aching with the need to get off. He can hear Caduceus coming on the other side of the wall, groaning brokenly as the bed stops shaking under Fjord, though he barely registers the change.

He’s still breathing heavily, tucking himself shakily back in his clothes and trying to process what just happened, when he hears voices on the other side of the wall again.

“So who’s Fjord?”

Fjord stills, listening intently.

“Don’t look so guilty,” Nyx says with a laugh. “We’re just having a bit of fun. You don’t have to tell me. I’m not offended, though, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“He’s… the half-orc that I was talking to earlier,” Caduceus replies after a long beat of silence, sounding guilty and miserable. 

“The one you brought to Melora? The Paladin?”

There’s no response, though Fjord assumes Caduceus nods. He sits up on his knees to press his ear to the wall to hear them more clearly.

“And what, he’s not interested?”

Caduceus makes a soft, humourless sound.

“I’m not exactly his type, so to speak,” he says sadly. “I know it’s silly. And I’m not really experienced with romance or… any of this. I’m sorry if I’ve made all of this awkward.”

“It’s alright,” Nyx says kindly. “We’ve all been there. Hopefully you at least had fun.”

Caduceus chuckles. “Yeah… thank you.”

“If you’re in town for awhile, I’m here for three more days,” Nyx says, “invitation is always there.”

“Thank you,” Caduceus says, sounding both relieved and weary. “I might take you up on that. This was… nice.”

“Sometimes distraction helps.”

“Yeah… I should probably get going.”

Fjord hears the bed creak as Caduceus stands and presses his ear even hard against the wall, heart pounding madly.

“You can stay, if you’d like,” Nyx says, “I’m not going to kick you out, you know.”

“He might—Fjord might wonder where I am if I don’t come back,” Caduceus says in that same sad tone. “Or maybe he won’t care, I don’t know.”

“Chin up,” Nyx says. “If you’re free tomorrow I’d love to at least commune with you.”

“That sounds nice,” Caduceus says. Fjord scowls at the idea of Caduceus communing with someone else.

He listens to them bid each other farewell and hears the door open followed by Caduceus’ footsteps in the hall. He’s barely had a chance to even think about feigning sleep before the door opens and Caduceus steps into the room, stopping just inside when his eyes land on Fjord, the door clicking shut behind him.

“Fjord,” he says, sounding surprised and wary. He takes in Fjord’s position seated on his knees at the head of the bed, eyes darting over his flushed skin and undoubtedly rumpled hair and his eyes widen as an expression of embarrassment, horror, and betrayal comes across his face.

“Were you just—“

“I’m sorry,” Fjord says hastily, hurrying to his still wobbly feet. “I wasn’t—I didn’t mean to—“

“I should go,” Caduceus mumbles, shoulders now hunched in embarrassment.

“Caduceus, wait,” Fjord calls as Caduceus turns to leave. He grabs his wrist and turns him back to face him. Caduceus avoids his gaze, looking angry and humiliated. 

“You had no right to do that,” Caduceus says sharply, though he’s still not looking at Fjord. “You had no  _ reason _ to do that.”

“I know,” Fjord says, “I’m sorry, I…” he pauses. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“What do you mean?” Caduceus meets his eyes at last, still hesitant but now clearly confused.

“Caduceus,” Fjord says, releasing his wrist so he can cup Caduceus’ jaw instead. “You don’t understand.”

“Apparently not,” Caduceus says, sounding unsure.

“Can I kiss you?” Fjord says hopefully. “I understand if you’re furious with me but I—“

He has to take a step back to keep from toppling over with the force Caduceus kisses him, grabbing the sides of his face and crushing their lips together roughly. Fjord clutches the front of his shirt to steady himself and pull him closer, groaning into Caduceus’ mouth.

“I’m still mad at you,” Caduceus grumbles against his lips even as he gropes and palms at Fjord’s chest.

Fjord nods, his knees buckling as Caduceus’ fingers rub over his crotch. He’s already half-hard after not finishing earlier and he nearly sobs with the need to come.

“Are you sure?” he says, feeling faintly dazed as Caduceus pushes him back towards the bed. “We don’t have to—“

“Unless you need to stop, you should be quiet,” Caduceus says. He pulls back just enough to look Fjord in the eye and something guilty and cold twists in Fjord’s stomach at the pained, angry look on his face. “I wish that had been you. I wanted that to be you. But we can’t change that now, so you should shut your mouth and take me to bed.”

Fjord nods mutely, giving in easily to Caduceus pushing him down to sit on the edge of the bed. He raises his arms so Caduceus can slip off his shirt, watching raptly as Caduceus tugs off his own wrinkled clothes. He only hesitates long enough for Caduceus to nod silently before gripping him by the thighs and mouthing greedily at his hip, biting just enough to leave imprints and sucking hard at the delicate skin until red marks bloom across it. 

Caduceus sighs and threads his fingers through Fjord’s hair, gazing down at him as Fjord moves to give the same treatment to his other hip. He watches the marks fade slightly but stay bright red against his pale skin. There are faint scratches along his thighs where it’s clear blunt claws have dug into them and Fjord scowls at the sight, lowering his head to suck over the spots until Caduceus hips and thighs are littered with splotchy red marks.

“I never imagined you to be the jealous type,” Caduceus says idly, now sliding his fingers under Fjord’s chin to tilt it up towards him.

Fjord kisses down across his hips to where his cock is half-hard between his thighs, gripping the base in one hand to run his tongue over the head as his other hand slides around and under his tail until his fingers find his still slick hole. Caduceus shudders and whines as Fjord slips two fingers inside him, feeling a rush of arousal and jealousy at how loose he still is, slick come dripping out across his fingers as his mouth sinks down around Caduceus’ cock.

“ _ Fjord _ ,” Caduceus gasps, nails digging sharply into Fjord’s scalp as he bows forward, legs shaking under him. 

Fjord pulls his fingers free to wipe on the bed before thrusting them back in again, determined to rid him of all evidence of his earlier encounter. Caduceus squirms, his hips jerking forward automatically and forcing his cock further into Fjord’s mouth. Fjord fights back his gag reflex as the head hits the back of his throat, swallowing around him and feeling a rush of confidence when Caduceus releases a long, satisfied groan.

He slips his mouth off with a lewd, wet sound, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, his other hand still curling inside Caduceus. He’s flushed and trembling, his fingers still firmly wound in Fjord’s hair.

“On the bed,” Fjord murmurs, “please.”

Caduceus nods, looking dazed. He whines when Fjord pulls his fingers free, climbing onto the bed and lying down against the pillows. His thighs fall open and Fjord can’t help but groan at the sight of him, flushed down to his chest, hips and thighs covered in marks, and the insides of his thighs still tacky with come. Fjord grips his knees and pushes his legs further apart, marveling at how easily they give.

“Please,” Caduceus whispers. “Fjord.”

Fjord kisses the inside of his knee softly before slicking himself up for good measure. He watches Caduceus’ face as he pushes into him, biting back another groan at how easily he takes him, slick and soft and so warm it makes his toes curl. Caduceus’ mouth falls open in a gasp, his thighs tightening around Fjord’s sides and one hand reaching for him.

Fjord lowers himself more fully on top of him, rolling his hips smoothly as he rests his forehead against Caduceus’.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Caduceus breathes, exhaling warm against his lips. “Kiss me, Fjord.”

Fjord complies. Deep, hungry kisses to match every thrust of his hips. He pushes Caduceus’ thighs up so he can sink deeper into him, determined to fuck every thought of anyone else from his mind. Caduceus clings to his shoulders, legs wrapped around his waist, kissing him with a desperation that makes Fjord’s breath catch in his throat. He’s never been kissed like this before, with such  _ need _ , and when he breaks away to breathe and looks down at Caduceus, his heart leaps at the adoration in his eyes.

“I—I’m close,” he says, his orgasm quickly building against after being so close before.

Caduceus nods. “Me, too.”

Fjord leans his head against Caduceus’ shoulder, closing his eyes as he focuses on the heat growing rapidly in his core. Caduceus’ fingernails dig into his back as he whines as pushes his hips up, a rush of wet warmth spreading between them where they’re pressed together.

“I want to smell like you tomorrow,” Caduceus breathes in Fjord’s ear.

Fjord chokes back a moan as he comes, hips jerking unsteadily and thighs shaking. Caduceus strokes his back and murmurs encouragingly in his ear until he stills a few seconds later, breathing heavily as he tries to gain his bearings. He lifts his head and sees that same adoring smile directed up at him, now sated and sleepy. 

“I love you,” he says before he can stop himself, “I should have said something sooner, I’m sorry, I—“

For the second time, Caduceus silences him with a fierce kiss.

“I love you, too,” he murmurs. He laughs breathlessly. “This is not the way I expected this evening to go.” He winces as Fjord slips out of him carefully. “I might need to take a day off of that.”

“It’s okay,” Fjord says, nuzzling his broad, fuzzy ear contentedly. “I want you to fuck me next time, anyway.”

Caduceus breathes out another laugh. His expression turns suddenly serious, eyes wide.

“Do you… do you think he heard?” he says, glancing back towards the shared wall.

“Yeah, I heard,” a voice calls back through the wall, sounding both amused and vaguely disconcerted.

Caduceus lets out a defeated sort of sigh as Fjord stifles a laugh. 

“Better him than someone in the group,” Fjord says, feeling a sudden rush of smugness that they’d been heard. “We’d never hear the end of it.”

“You’ve… got a point actually,” Caduceus says with a thoughtful frown. 

Fjord smiles fondly at the familiar look of befuddled consideration.

“There’s a bath downstairs,” he says, “I promise to keep my hands to myself for the most part.”

“I can accept that,” Caduceus says with another laugh, adding with a sad resignation, “I do miss our spa, though.”

“Next time,” Fjord promises, helping him to his feet and into a simple robe. 

He admires the marks littering Caduceus hips and thighs as he pulls the robe on, privately hoping it’s a public bath so it’s clear to everyone who put them there. He makes a mental note to cover his chest and neck the next time they’re in bed together so there’s no doubt in anyone’s mind that he’s already taken.


End file.
